


Wet sleeves and scraped knees

by Treblereble15



Series: friends, family and other wonderful things [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denmark and Sweden are bio brothers and you can't tell me otherwise, Denny is super embarrassed but lowkey enjoys hearing the stories, Gen, aka Sweden embarrassing his lil bro, chibi denmark, chibi sweden, just cute story telling, papa scandi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15
Summary: A story based on a headcannon constellation_composer and myself share regarding two of the viking brothers.





	Wet sleeves and scraped knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [constellation_composer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellation_composer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sweet brother of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349097) by [constellation_composer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellation_composer/pseuds/constellation_composer). 



> This is a story I decided to write for constellation_composer because I adore their work and after talking back and forth with them I really wanted to write something for them. *proceeds to hide embarrassed smile*

The sun had already set and left the cabin only lit by the warm fire roaring in the fireplace in the cozy living room. Five faces were illuminated by the warmth, each set of eyes content as they shared stories with one another. Bodies were draped in chairs and sofas like dozing cats, blankets tangling their limbs as their chattering filled the room with life. As the previous story came to an end, a mug was suddenly set down on the coffee table, the man responsible sat up and turned to look at the tallest of the group, his brown eyes twinkling in the orange glow, "Alright Berwald, here's a good story request; tell us all a story of Tanska from when you guys were kids." he challenged, an almost smug look on his face when the younger of the two males involved with the request gaped and sputtered in an attempt to stop the story from happening.

          The reaction caused the other two males in the room to quirk their brows, the elder of the two smirking at the man sat next to him, "Oh shush, why don't you want Berwald to tell stories from when you two were kids, Matt?" Lukas asked, a slight smirk decorating his face before he took a sip of hot chocolate. The question made the Dane huff and scowl as he attempted to hide the blush that was creeping its way across his freckled covered cheeks, "Shuddup Luke. I just don't want him telling those kinds of stories, that's all." He grumbled stubbornly. This reaction caused his elder brother to smirk and reach over to ruffle his wild curls, "He knows what story I'm g'nna tell, that's why." Berwald explained, an amused look in his eyes. His hand was swiftly swatted away by a very unamused Matthias, a mixture between a scowl and a pout on his lips which only succeeded in making the other four men laugh.

         After everyone calmed down and Matthias had successfully buried himself under blankets as if to hide, Berwald cleared his throat to begin telling the story, "The one that comes quickest to mind is from when we were very little..."

* * *

 

_The day had started out like any other, Scandinavia having woken his two young charges at the break of dawn to take them out to hunt. Bjorn held both boys' hands as he led them deep into the woods, their bows and quivers draped over his shoulders as an amused smile tugged at his lips while his youngest babbled about a dream he had had the night before. He finally stopped and knelt down to ruffle the toddler's wild mane of red curls, "That sounds interesting Matthias, but now it's time to be silent to not scare the animals away, alright my son?" He asked the child, smiling fondly when he got an eager nod from the little boy. With a satisfied nod himself, he handed each boy their bows and quivers before turning to look at his older son, still smiling fondly, "Alright m' boy, you're going to want to use your senses to locate the nearest prey, got it?"_

_Berwald looked up to his father and nodded in determination before facing forwards again, beginning to focus on the task at hand- or rather he /tried/ to focus but a soft humming sound coming from the other side of their father's legs caused the young Swede to scowl and lean forwards to shoot his younger brother a glare, "Matt! Shush, I'm tryin' ta focus." He hissed before looking forwards again with a scowl permanently painted on his face. A hand gently patted his back as a reminder to calm himself and concentrate at the forest before him and he took a deep breath. Once again concentrating, the blonde boy scanned the nearby brush before suddenly picking up on the sound of what was most likely a deer not far from them and was quickly off to find and hopefully shoot what would be their next meal. As to not cause the deer to flee from his eldest, the viking male scooped up his younger child and silently followed Berwald, a proud look on his face. Matthias, while not fully aware of what was going on, also had a proud look on his face; eager to see what his big brother would do. The two stopped short of where Berwald was currently knelt down, his bow up and arrow pointed straight at the unaware deer a few yards away from him. The child released the arrow and it went flying straight into the deer's side and for a brief second Berwald's face was alight in pure childish glee before the expression fell as the deer was still alive but hadn't made a move to run away-_

_"Yay! You did it Berri!" The childish exclamation from his little brother was all it took for the deer to scramble away, side bloodied from the arrow still sticking from it's side._  
"Matt! Look what you did!" Berwald huffed in anger, a glare pointed at the toddler as their father silently went off to follow the deer. Since he was now on the ground, Matthias awkwardly rubbed the toe of his boot into the dirt, suddenly realizing what he had done and felt guilty. He ducked his head before looking up at his brother with big watery eyes, "I-I sowwie...I jus' thought you gottit and was proud of ya..." he mumbled, clearly feeling bad about what he had done.   
Berwald didn't care to hear it, however and simply 'hmpf'ed and crossed his arms with his head turned and nose turned away from his little brother, "Dun care, you made me loose it. You always make me loose it." He argued, not caring to hear whatever else the troublesome tot had to say in retaliation. 

_Before a full on fist fight could break out between both children, their father stepped back into view with the now dead deer draped across both shoulders, a few leaves and sticks sticking out of his beard and braided hair which seemed enough to make both boys forget their previous argument in order to laugh at him. Their gleeful giggling made the man smile and chuckle himself before playfully chasing them back to their home on the outskirts of a nearby village._ _Hours passed and when it was eventually time for Bjorn to start preparing the deer for their dinner that evening, he stepped outside the cottage and looked at the two boys wrestling in the mud, "Berwald, come inside and help me prepare the venison." he called, before his light blue eyes watched as the blond got up and eagerly ran past his legs into the cottage, "Matthias, stay where I can see you, okay? I don't want to have to deal with the villagers again." He warned, though his voice held no malice as his youngest nodded his head eagerly. With that, Bjorn shut the door and went to join Berwald._

_Meanwhile, little Denmark had gotten an idea stuck in his young mind and was eager to get it set into motion. The second his father had shut the door he was off running to the nearby river with a spear he had made the week prior. He knew that while Berwald was playing with him, he was still upset over the whole deer incident and while he himself was not quite big enough to shoot a deer, he /COULD/ spear a fish- One of Berwald's favorite meals at the moment. The Danish child stopped when his feet came in contact with the river bank, the crystal clear water gently splashing along the bank as it flowed past him. He eagerly took off his shoes and trousers, his tunic still long enough to go well past his knees before he waded into the chilly water in order to catch his big brother a fish. A few hours passed without showing any progress for the now annoyed Dane, his feet sore from stepping on sharp stones and his sleeves soaked from occasionally tripping. A few fish swam past his feet causing a shrill shreik to escape his mouth before he slipped and fell face first into the water, barely catching himself in time with his arms. The tumble caused his face, arms and lower tunic to become soaked as well as his knees to scrape the sharp stones on the riverbed beneath him. As he pushed himself up, fat hot tears of frustration slipped past his long eyelashes and down his flushed cheeks before irritated sobs ripped from his chest. He stubbornly rubbed his cheeks before crawling out of the water, sitting along the bank with his spear still in hand as he continued to sob and hiccup._

_In the time he had been gone, Bjorn and Berwald had both finished preparing the deer and the boy had been sent out to fetch his little brother but was alarmed to see he was no longer where he had last been. While Matthias had a knack for wandering off, he knew not to do so without at least letting their father know he was going to go off to explore, so the Swede was worried for his safety; as an older brother would be. He began searching around, calling the Dane's name before he suddenly stopped and used his senses to try and locate his missing sibling. He could see the tell tale footprints of his baby brother and was alarmed to also hear the sobs of Matthias. With the new knowledge that his brother had run off and was now_ crying _he ran towards the source of the sound and was nonetheless bewildered to see Matthias sat along the riverbank with wet sleeves and scraped up knees. Berwald was at his side instantly, worriedly checking the younger boy for any more injuries before sitting down and pulled the other into his lap for a hug.  
   "Denmark, why are you out here alone? Why are you wet and hurt?" He asked a bit quicker than he would of wanted but was too worried to care._

_"I-I wanted to *hic* cash a fish! For y-you to make up fo-or the deer!" The younger hiccuped, still trying to rub at his hot and tear streaked cheeks. It was then that Berwald noticed the wet spear near them and couldn't help the laughter bubbling up from his chest. "Matt, I'm not really mad about the deer anymore. 'Sides, papa got it for me." He explained, gently wiping his brother's face with his own tunic's sleeves. That seemed to finally calm the younger of the two down and he simply nodded before weakly smiling up at his big brother, "You're really really not mad?" he asked, his eyes still wet with unshed tears._

_"Really really. Now c'mon, Papa's done with dinner. Plus you're all wet and icky." He added before standing up and set his brother down before bending down so he could climb onto his back. Once Denmark was securely on his back, Sweden picked up his discarded pants and shoes as well as the spear and made his way back home._

* * *

 

The story wrapped up with three of the other Nordics focused on Sweden with amused looks on their faces before their attention turned to a red-faced Dane who was still sulking with his attention turned elsewhere.   
    "Awww, that was so cute of you, Matt~" Tino cooed at the other male, sniggering when Matthias huffed and glared at him.  
"Shut up! I thought Ber was mad at me still so I wanted to make it up to him." He explained with a scowl that did not meet his eyes. Berwald just chuckled and once again leaned over to ruffle his hair, "I was a little bit but seeing you there crying was too cute for me not to forgive you." He smirked before dodging a pillow thrown at him. 

" _SHUT UP!_ " Matthias shrieked indignantly, his voice going shrill to show his embarrassment, which only seemed to egg the other Nordics on even more in their playful teasing of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAhhhhhhhhhh sorry if this is not that good, I just really wanted to do a cute story of Sweden and Denmark as kids and this is what came to mind. Also Please go read the story that inspired this, it's really well written!!! ^w^


End file.
